I Love Her Rewritten
by Set Fire To the Help
Summary: Title might change. Lemon
1. The truth and kidnappings

**There all 16**

_**I love her rewritten**_

Sam looked out the window and sighed, spacing out. "Hey Sam, you ok?" Cathy asked worried.

"What O yeah I'm fine." Sam spaced out again. Chris, Danny, and Cathy looked at other and then at Sam.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem kind of out of it." Sam turned towards Chris. He gasped. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sam said getting up.

"You want one of us to go with you." Cathy said looking at her with concern.

"No. I'll see you guys later. Bye" Sam said walking to the door.

"Bye" They all said.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Cathy asked looking at Chris.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go ask her mom if anything has happened to her lately." Chris said as his eyebrows knotted together.

"Yeah. Come on lets go." Cathy said.

"Guys one thing." Danny said.

"What?" They turned around asking.

"We don't know were Sam lives."

"I thought you knew where she lived." Cathy said walking over to him.

"I did but she moved."

"Oh. Damn it." Chris said.

"Chris language." Cathy yelled at him.

"Sorry Cathy, I forgot you don't like it when we curse." Then the alien alarm went off.

"Where is it." Danny asked.

"In the park."

"Mbc Power up." they all said.

_**AT THE PARK**_

Sam was walking looking down at her. _It's been 9 year since they died._ Tears filled her eyes and fell over staining her cheeks. Sam fell to her knees.

"Woo you look so weak. Oh yeah you are. Well right now at least. Cause every year on this day you think about your mom and dad, and how its all your fault that they were murdered." Nossida said tilting her chin up to look up at him. "Your very pretty you know that." he press his lips to her. She didn't do anything but sit there reminding the day they died. He pulled away.

"SAM." Chris, Cathy, and Danny said at the same time. He pulled away and Sam looked up at them with tears falling down her face.

"Nossida! What did you do to her?" Chris growled.

"I assure you I have not done anything to her." Nossida said with a smirk.

"Then why is she crying."

"Ask Danny he know." Danny glared at him and blasted him in his arm (Just so you know Nossida is in his human form.) "Damn it boy."

"ha I was aiming for your head." Danny said laughing.

"Well tell next time." Nossida said picking up Sam and disappearing.

"Danny spill." Cathy said looking at him.

"Ok the reason why she was crying is because 9 years ago from this day Sam's mom and dad were killed." Danny said looking down.

"And how do you know." Chris said.

"Cause 3 years ago my mom and dad adopted her and I asked her what happened to her mom and dad."

"Oh. Well come on lets go back to the clubhouse. And we can track her v-com." Cathy said.

_**Ok I'm redoing I love her but the name might change… Oh yeah tell me what u guys think of a Danny phantom and MBC Xover  
**_


	2. Saving Sam

_**AT THE CLUBHOUSE **_

"Did you find her." Cathy asked.

"No, I'm still working on it."

"ok." Cathy said disappointed. "Hey Danny why did you lie to use?"

"When did I lie to you guys." Danny said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"When you said you didn't know where Sam lived." Chris said not looking away from the computer.

"Cause if you guys knew you would have asked her where her parents are. And Sam doesn't like talking about them." Danny sighed.

"Yeah. Do you know have they died?"

"No. All that Sam told me was that her parents died."

"Did she tell you where." Chris asked

"What is this 20 questions?"

"Guys I found her."

"Where is she?"

"At the old mall across town."

_**AT THE MALL**_

"Your friends should be here shortly." Nossida said.

_**SAM'S POV.**_

Stupid Nossida locking me up in the old hot topic store. But It's kind of weird how all the stuffs still in here._**(LOL I WHOULD TAKE ALL THE STUFF AND RAN BABE RAN LOL) **_ Sam walked over to the candy (OK I don't know if all hot topics have candy in them but the one I go to dose so J) and opened a chocolate bar and ate it.

_**Nossida Pov.**_

"Oh I didn't know you were hungry." HAHAHAHA She already looks dizzy from the sleeping pills in there. Sam tried to get up but fell. "Don't push yourself doll face. That candy bar you just ate was filled with sleeping pill."

" I'll get you for this."

"I'm sure you will babe I'm sure you will."

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Chris, Cathy, and Danny ran through the mall.

"Looking for this." Nossida said holding up Sam's v-com.

"Where is she?" Chris yelled

"Don't worry she's safe. Well for now."

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Chris growled shooting him in the arm

"Bitch! MAYBE NOW I WELL KILL HER!" Nossida yelled blood staining his arm. Chris tackled Nossida.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Chris screamed punching Nossida over and over again. Nossida kicked Chris across the room and ran.

Nossida ran to the hot topic. Sam was still passed out on the floor. Nossida pick her up and ran out of the room. When he ran out of the room someone shot him from behind. Nossida turned around to see Chris with the vacuvater (Sorry idk how to spell it)

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Chris growled.

"MAKE ME!" Chris ran over and punched him in the face. Nossida fall back and drop Sam. Then Chris ran over to ran and brought her over to the corner, out of the way. "Your going to pay for that." Nossida said getting up.

"Whatever. You cant do shit." Chris laughing.

**Sam's Pov.**

I opened my but everything was blurry. I blinked a couple times to see Chris punching Nossida. 'OK I'm going to help him' I tried to get up but failed 'Fuck you Nossida '

**My pov. (lol I'm so special lol in the head)**

Nossida got out a knife .Sam got out her blaster and aimed for Nossida but they were moving to much.

"Fuck" Sam whispered. Just then she got a clear shot. Shooting Nossida in the back he fall to the ground. Chris then vacuvated Nossida. He looked up and saw Sam pass out. Chris checked Sam's breathing and pulse. Chris then picked her up and ran to the others.

Sam's Pov.

I shot Nossida then everything went black. I felt someone pick me up and ran. My eyes shot open. I was in the club house. Maybe it was a dream. I tried to sit up but someone pushed me down. I saw Chris walk up from behind me.

"Don't try to get up you still have the drugs in your system ." I looked at him. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"What happened." Chris give me a small smile.

"You saved me." Chris walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. I sat up. "you should lay back down." Chris said concerned.

"I'm fine." Chris explained what happened.

"I was so worried about you." Chris said looking her in the eyes.

"I wasn't." Sam said looking up at Chris.

"Why?"

"Cause what ever happens your always there to make it better." Sam smiled

.

"You have a answer for everything don't you." Chris smiled back

"Maybe." Sam said. Then she pressed her lips to his and pulled back. Chris pulled Sam's head back to his. Slamming her lips into his again. Ripping Sam's lips apart Chris pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sam snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down so she was laying on down with Chris on top of her. Chris' hands started to wander Sam's body.

"Wow" Sam said pulling back to breathe. Chris moved down her face to her neck. Sucking and biting it, he pulls away then kisses it looking at the huge hickey he had just given her." I love you Chris."

"I love you to Sam" Chris kissed her on the lips again. Chris' hands moved under Sam's shirt. Suddenly the door swung open and in came Cathy and Danny. Chris pulled away and got up will Sam sat up.

"I have a feeling your feeling better Sam." Cathy said.

"Yeah a lot." Sam said blushing


	3. I'll kill him

**I'll Kill Him**

**Danny's POV.**

'**I'm going to kill him. He better get the fuck off my sister.'**

"**Sam we should get home." I'm really going to kill him.**

"**Yeah. Bye." I watched Sam walk out of the club house. I walked over to Chris.**

"**Bud we've been friends forever," I said as I slung my arm around his shoulder. "Just touch my sister again and I'll kill you. Got it." I heard Chris gulped. "Ok and I'm not saying you can't go out with her just hurt her and you know what will happen."**

**My POV.**

**Danny walked home. When he got home he saw Sam watching TV.**

"**Hey." Sam said turning off the TV. "What did you say to him?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Danny asked.**

"**You know what I'm talking about, when you stayed at the club house." **

"**I just told him not to hurt you and if I saw him touching you like that again I would kill him." Sam got up and hit him in the back of his head.**

"**You're so fucking stupid." **

"**How?" **

"**Ugh you just are." Sam yelled running up to her room.**

"**Sam." Danny whined running up the stairs to. He knocked on the door. "Sam open up the door."**

"**If I don't are you going to kill me?" She yelled through the door.**

"**Come on Sam you're over reacting."**

"**So are you going to kill me for over reacting?" **

"**On you on your period or something?"**

"**Yea. So."**

"**Come on Sam don't be immature." Sam suddenly stuck her head out of her door and stuck out her tongue and middle finger.**

"**How that for not immature."**

"**You're such a kid."**

"**Like you can talk."**

"**Ok I'm not that mature but I'm more mature than you." **

"**Oh so now you're a liar."**

"**So who's being immature now?" **

"**YOU!"**

"**How."**

"**Ugh you know how."**

"**Come on I'm protecting you." **

"**From someone we've known for 7 year."**

"**You never know." Sam suddenly walked out of her room.**

"**Just trust me please." **

"**I do I just don't want to see you hurt."**

"**That's part of life."**

"**So doesn't have to be part of your."**

"**Danny."**

"**I know I know. I'll give you some space."**

"**Ok and promise you won't interfere."**

"**I'll try my best." **

"**Now give me a hug." Sam yelled swinging her arms around Danny's neck.**

_**NEXT DAY After school**_

"Hey Chris." Sam yelled running up to Chris.

"Hi."

"Do you think you could come over to my house and help me with the science homework?"

"Of course come on."

_**Sam's and Danny's house**_

"Come on." Sam said pulling Chris up the stairs and into her room. They sat down on her bed.

"So what didn't you get?" Chris asked taking out his books.

"Oh I understand all of it."

"Then why did you ask me to help you."

"I wanted you alone." Sam replied. She leaned forward and pushed her lips to Chris' and licked his lips. "Understand now."

"Yea but what if Danny walks in and kills me."

"I'll lock the door."

"I love you." Chris smiled.

"I love you too." Sam said as she got up and locked her door. Chris pulled Sam on to the bed and flipped her over so he was on top. He pushed his lips to Sam's. She opened her mouth. Chris' hands went under her shirt and pulled it above her head and off her bra soon followed. "No fair." Sam suddenly said.

"What?"

"I'm only half dressed, and you have all your cloths on." Chris laughed at what Sam said and got up and pulled off his shirt and pants than stop.

"Want my boxers off?" Chris asked unsure.

"Sure, but." Sam leaned over to her dresser and pulled out a condom. "Put this on." Sam though it at him.

"Why."

"I just ended my period this morning, so I want to be safe."

"Ok." He put it on then sat back on the bed. "Now where were we."

"I think we were here." Sam said pulling Chris down. Chris moved down to her breast and sucked on them. "Oh Chris." Chris started down Sam's body again. Sam looked down at Chris and suddenly his head disappear between her legs. "Chris!" Sam yelled as she came.

Chris came back up and put his manhood to her womanhood. "You sure."

"Yeah." Chris pushed in to her and stopped to let her get used to his size. Sam buckled her hips up and Chris started pumping in and out of her until they came together. Chris collapsed on Sam.

"I love you." He muttered rolling off her.

"I love you too."

_**Hope you like it**_


	4. THE END

"I love you too." Suddenly there was a knock on at the door.

"Sam…" Danny said, Sam and Chris both jumped up and started getting dress.

"Y.. Yes." She shuttered, she had just gotten her bra and underwear on and Chris had his boxers on trying to get his pants on.

"Why is the door locked." he asked trying to open the door

"Ahh." Chris yelped as he fell to the ground.

"WHY THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR CHRIS IN THERE!" Sam was now fully clothed and Chris was still on the ground to scared to move. Then they heard Danny's foot steps stomp away, Sam ran over to Chris and helped him up.

"You ok?" She asked.

"No your brothers going to kill me."

"Well your not wrong there."

"SAM!"

!WITH DANNY!

He walked away and down the stairs into the kitchen and opened the drawer closest to the stove and in there he took out the mater key witch unlocked EVERY door even the front door. 'I GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM, I TOLD THAT BITCH NOT TO TOUCH MY GOD FUCKING DAMN SISTER, BUT NO THAT ASS HOLE WENT AND FUCKED HER AND IN MY HOUSE, HELL NO, HE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT NEVER EVER THAT BITCH WILL DIE AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DO IT. I SO DAMN ANGRY NOW! AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST THEM AND I GIVE SAM SPACE AND TRIED NOT TO GET INVOLED AND LET THEM DATE AND KISS BUT NO WHEN HE FUCKING DOES MY SISTER THAT'S PASSED MY LIMIT AND NOW… UGH I DON"T EVEN KNOW'

He stomped his way out of the kitchen and then stop stomping so Chris wouldn't know that he was coming. He got to Sam doors and slow and carefully unlocked the door.

"SAM!" He heard Chris yell.

"BITCH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAMN SISTER BEFORE I BEAT YOU!" He yelled causing Sam and Chris to jump. Chris got up pulled up his pants and ran to the other side of the room as far as he could be from Danny and Sam without leaving the room.

"Please don't hurt me." Chris begged.

"It's too late for that."

"Please…"

"you should have thought of that before YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!"

"Danny stop it…" Sam said " You said you wouldn't interfere"

"No no no that's not what I said I said I would give you some space but no now you get no space because when I give you space look what happened, he…he… he fucked my little sister."

"Ok so let me get this straight, me and Chris can't have sex, but you and Cathy can." Sam glared.

"No it's not like that its just… just … just UGH FINE YOU WIN!" Danny stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"That was scary." Chris said walking across the room and sitting next to Sam, he put his arm around her. "Next time we do it at my house ok." he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." He pressed his nose to her ear and dragged it lightly down to her caller bone. He stuck out his tongue and licked her right before biting it. "Uhhhh." She moaned.

"We should leave before your brother comes back." Chris said biting his lip pulling away.

"Yeah."

**TOMORROW CHRIS' POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP that damn alarm clock went for about the 5th time this morning.

"UGHHHH!" I groaned rolling out of bed and hitting the alarm clock.

"Chris if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school." My mom yelled. 'Yeah yeah who cares.' I thought

"I am." I got up and changed, brushed my teeth and hair than ran down the stair and made some toast ate it right before running out the door for school. I ran down the streets to the school when I got there I saw Sam leaning up against a tree ,and…Cathy sitting on the bench next to… Danny, who had his arm around Cathy. 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET' I started to walk over there slowly. Danny turned around and to my surprise he smiled at me.

"Hey Buddy." Danny said.

"Hi." I muttered walking over to lean on the tree next to Sam. We talk for a while before the bell rings then I realize that my first class is with Danny and Danny only. This is going to be hell.

Me and Danny walked Sam and Cathy to there class and then walked to our class.

"What the hell." I just yelled out of no where.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked.

"Its just yesterday you were about to kill me and now your acting like it never happened." Danny stopped walking and sat down on the window sill, I followed and sat next to him.

"Because if Sam loves you and trust you and if you make her happy than its fine. Look she's my sister, I'm never going to be totally fine with what you two did but I have to learn to let her live her life and make mistakes and learn from them. Its part of life and a part that no one can stop from happening. One of the reason I was so mad was because she's had a ruff life, you know she had to go through, both her parents dieing and being adopted into family after family until we found her, I just don't want her to get hurt anymore." Danny looked down at the floor looking like he was about to cry.

"Danny I don't want Sam to get hurt either and I would never dream of hurting her. I don't ever want to be a reason that's she's hurt, and I wish she was never hurt either Danny. I love her and I want whats best for her, I want her to be as happy as she can. You can understand can't you with being in love with Cathy and Sam being your little sister."

"I do, and I sorry about what happened yesterday." Danny smiled looking at me.

"Its ok and I'm sorry too." I smiled back.

"We should get to class before we're late." Danny laughed.

"Yeah come on." We laughed getting up and walking to class.

"Hey I just thought of something." Danny yelled.

"What?" I laughed

"We could be brothers-in-laws."

"Yeah."

_**THE END**_

_**Sorry its so short and after how long it took me to update. **_


End file.
